Elementary Instability
by UnHalfWritten
Summary: It's Kuroko's first year at Elementary School and he is struggling to make friends. However, everything changes when he is paired with Akashi Seijuro for an assignment. They become some semblance of friends. For better or worse, Kuroko is not sure. AU- No basketball
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- One Hundred Percent**

The family car came to a stop with a slight jolt, halting outside the Elementary school, which looked very taunting to the occupant in the passenger seat. Kuroko Tetsuya craned his neck to peer over the dash, catching a glimpse of the school. Despite only living a couple of streets away, his mother insisted on driving him to school and meeting his new teacher. Kuroko weakly protested, knowing it would make no difference when his mother insisted.

The boy opened the car door and stepped out, breathing in the pleasantly mild April air. His uniform felt stiff on his body, long socks uncomfortably resting below his knees.

"Tetsuya look! The cherry blossoms are in bloom," His mother excitedly noted, to which her son replied with a nod. The pink flowers littered the ground with grandeur, a soft carpet being squashed by students and parents alike, locating their classrooms and teachers.

His mother tenderly gripped his hand and led him over to the student and classroom board. Locating her son's name too quickly for him to spy any familiar names… not that he was acquainted with many.

When the pair arrived, the classroom was buzzing with energy, filled with children his age clinging onto parent's legs, happily giggling and loudly conversing with one another. His mother nudged him in the direction of a group of laughing boys and went to chat with fellow parents and his teacher.

None of the boys noticed his approach, yet Kuroko, not knowing whether to add into the conversation or stay silent, did not do anything better than to stand there and listen to their conversation.

"Mama said that this class scored the highest results in the entrance exams!" All of them excitedly gossiped. "We could be geniuses—Wah!"

Suddenly the group jumped with fright, finally noticing the presence of a pale blue haired boy. They all looked down at Kuroko, being taller than him.

There was a silence, which Kuroko forced himself to break. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." the boy greeted with a bow.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? I didn't see your name on the class role?" one boy replied.

"You mean you studied the names!" his friend cried, elbowing his friend's stomach with a bark of laughter.

"Sorry for being rude," the third boy replied, scowling at his friends. "I'm Akio Kimura! And this is Isao Kobayashi and Manbu Nakamura." He said pointing at his two friends. Kuroko nodded his head at each of them.

Eagar to keep the dying conversation flowing, Kimura gestured at Kuroko "So, why did you come to this school Kuroko?"

"I live only a couple of streets away." Replied Kuroko in a steady and emotionless voice, wishing he had more to say on the topic.

"Oh."

The three boys found Kuroko voice and manner of speaking hard to connect on a light-hearted level and quickly reverted back to the previous conversation topic.

"So Kimura," Nakamura said, glancing his brown-haired companion. "How did your 'mam know about this class being smart?"

"She works at the office at this school. You will probably see her around. Actually she is right there!" Kimura exclaimed pointing at a bespectacled woman talking to their teacher.

"Did she tell 'ya who got the highest results?" Kobayashi asked curiously.

"No. But she left the document up on her computer while we had dinner, and I snuck a peek while I was coming back from peeing." His two friends snickered at this comment, but remained fixated on the story, their eyes wide with intrigue.

"...Well?" Asked the two boys, pressing their friend for information.

"It was a boy called Akashi Seijuro."

"Anyone know who he is?" asked Kobayashi. No one knew anyone by that name, the group even asking Kuroko if he recognised or knew this boy.

"Maybe he doesn't live in the area?" one boy suggested.

"What score did he get?"

Kimura frowned slightly, "We all got around sixty percent…"

The three boys leaned in curiously.

"Akashi Seijuro got one hundred percent."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Lunch Alone**

The school bells chime interrupted the loud classroom, and Kuroko made his way towards his Mother, who was still talking as she made her way closer to the door.

"See you mum." Kuroko said quietly.

His mother leaned down and promptly kissed him on the cheek. "Have a great day Tetsuya. I spoke to your teacher and he is very nice. Did you make some friends?" She asked looking over at Kimura, Kobayashi and Nakamura bidding their mothers goodbye. The boy shrugged his shoulders and his mother gave him a half smile, disproportioning one side of her face.

"Well, see you this afternoon!" She leaned down and gave her small son a tight hug. His mother walked out of the classroom talking with a woman.

"Hello class! I am your teacher for this year. You may call me Mr Takeda."

The first item Kuroko noticed about the teacher was the thin cane within his wrinkled fingers; humorously imagining the old man hitting students who misbehaved. Mr Takeda's old and kind face was framed with his short grey hair and body dumpy with his old stature.

"You may pick a desk now class."

Many children flurried around him, and Kuroko realized he did not know any of them apart from the three boys from earlier. He tried to not let this unfamiliarity bother him, and floated towards a desk near the window. Feeling the wooden surface under his fingers, he sat onto the erect chair which uncomfortably straightened his back. The window displayed the cherry blossoms and the vast mountains in the distance. Your mind could get lost in those strong mountains.

The blue haired boy looked away from the window and glanced at his new class. Everyone was chatting and laughing, and Kuroko could not help but feel like he was trapped outside their bubble. However, he was not the only one. There was a boy sitting at the back, arms crossed and bored expression on his face. It could have been mistaken for a carefree or lazy sort of expression, but what revealed its intent to Kuroko was the superior glint present.

"That's Akashi Seijuro." A girl sitting in front of him whispered to him noting his gaze.

Kuroko showed no visible expression from the girl's comment, but politely replied "Oh. How do you know him?"

"I don't, "the young girl confessed "But I've heard of him. He is the heir to a huge million dollar company! Genius y'know."

Kuroko looked back at the red headed boy in the back row, feeling thankful that he didn't get noticed regularly. Suddenly her friend from the desk beside her leaned in.

"Mum and Dad told me to stay away from him, you should too." Her friend whispered, taking a cautious look back at the boy, however, Akashi noticed and met eyes with the girl.

"Why?" The girl sitting in front of him asked her friend.

"He's not normal," the girl said simply, then realising how awful that sounded she attempted to make amends. "Akashi is creepy, but very polite and charming… and super intelligent."

"But?"

"Well… I don't know. There is just something really off about him. Doesn't react- -"

She was cut off by the teacher's hushing. "Ok class. I will be marking the role so pay attention."

Kuroko walked out of the classroom for lunch. Class had not been as exciting as he had anticipated and already felt himself adapting to the environment. Luckily, his teacher did not notice him and did not ask him to answer any questions.

The small boy looked around awkwardly. He did not know anyone and none of his acquaintances noticed him standing there. He felt lonely being in such a big setting with many people; their large presences inundated and dismissing his. So he found a nearby tree and ate his lunch in the peace. Listening to it's rustling leaves and chirping birds for conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Try doing this**

Kuroko opened the front door to his house and shut it behind him with a huff. His mother was ironing and his father, back from work was washing up a stack of dishes; both of his parents instantly perking up with his quiet entrance.

After all, his family noticed his presence very keenly, Kuroko being their only child. However, he could shock his mother more than his father, when she is concentrating. Their home was very modest, clean and small. Kuroko's grandmother also lived with the family, her bedroom is opposite his.

His Father greeted his son with a hug, lifting the small boy off the ground. "I'm sorry I missed this morning Tetsuya, how was your day?"

"Careful, you'll crush him!" his mother playfully scolded his Father. When Kuroko's feet were firmly placed on the ground he answered "It was good dad."

"Did you make some new friends? Any girls?" His father teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I made a few friends. Boys and girls." The blue-haired boy answered assertively.

"I made some cookies if you want any," his Mother added leading father and son out of the doorway and into the kitchen.

Cookie and vanilla shake in hand, the pale boy made his way up the stairs, in a beeline to his bedroom. When he arrived, he flopped down on his soft bed with an exasperated sigh.

"So, you didn't make any friends huh?" a voice appeared unexpectedly in his bedroom doorway, almost making the small boy jump.

"How could you tell?"

His grandmother gently sat down on his bed, giving it an annoyed look when it creaked under her weight. She looked expectedly at her grandson, her glasses hanging at the end of her nose.

"I think they find me dull." He answered looking down at his green bed sheets. "Like they are uncomfortable speaking with me."

"It's your first day Tetsuya. You just have a different way in displaying your personality. Give them time to learn how to decipher you," she said patting him on the shoulder. "And when they do, you will connect with them."

Kuroko sipped the vanilla shake contemplatively. "You're right Grandmother." He just needed to try harder. Approach them and spend more time with them.

His grandmother smiled at him, standing up and slowly hobbling towards the door. She turned around and added "Also, a trick I learned is to always announce your presence. Don't linger or you'll frighten them off."

Winking, her small body disappeared from his view, leaving the small boy to ponder her words. However, this moment was short lived when he recalled the assigned homework, and pulled out his bag to begin.

"Homework on the first day is tough." Kimura sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I completed it." Kuroko said, remembering his Grandmother's words. "Would you like to see my answers?"

"Oh! Thanks Kuroko. You're a real life saver."

"Do you know if Mr Takeda is strict on homework?" asked Nakamura, looking over at Kuroko's answers and comparing it to his.

"He seems lenient," commented Kuroko, forcing himself to commit to the conversation.

"That's just because he's old," laughed Nakamura "Let's hope you're right."

Instantaneously, Kobayashi rushed into class, breathing heavily. Bringing the classes' attention onto himself "Did I make it?" He cried out.

Kimura looked at his watch, "5 seconds to spare. Cutting it kind of close."

As if on cue, the bell chimed, signaling everyone to take their seats. Kuroko took his seat by the window, noting the presence of the red headed boy, wearing the same expression as the day before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Class Favourite **

Three weeks flew by faster than an arrow and Kuroko could feel himself adjusting to the school environment even faster. Rising early in the mornings and doing homework in the afternoons seemed like second nature to him. These tasks kept him occupied, although he would much rather play with his toys than do school work.

Kuroko still ate lunch alone, but this did not bother him as it first did. It had become a private and peaceful time for him where he could be alone and think; relishing a break from socialising with his boisterous friends. Additionally, Kuroko secretly did not believe the activities the other boys played looked very fun. He had been convinced to join in on one of their hide and seek games and was forgotten; standing behind the large tree for the whole lunch until the bell rang. This caused Kuroko to feel self-conscience of his weak presence. Yet despite this, Kuroko started to grasp Kimura, Kobayashi, and Nakamura's personalities. Unfortunately, they had not grasped his nature yet, something Kuroko hopefully speculated would come from more exposure.

The class had regretfully discovered that although appearing like a kind old man, Mr Takeda was quite strict, especially on homework, and in his friendly and seemingly good hearted lecture, had given Kobayashi and those who hadn't completed it, a after school detention.

Mr Takeda had then congratulated the students that completed the homework. _Akashi, Kimura, and Kobayashi _were the three people he knew. Although Kuroko finished the homework, he was used to being forgotten in similar circumstances. And also did not fancy the salty candy handed out by the teacher.

Kuroko watched from the corner of his eye Akashi placidly raise his hand to answer a question. Akashi had quickly gained the respect of the old teacher, always answering the difficult questions flawlessly.

As Kuroko had been warned, the boy was remarkably intelligent. His superior intellect and pool of knowledge was far above the minds of the entire class. It was no secret that the red-headed boy was also rich. He did not flaunt this factor in an imposing way, however, he was dropped off and picked up by a hired chauffer and an expensive car.

Despite the classes initial reluctance to meet Akashi, intelligence, wealth, and influence had drawn the students and teachers to him like a moth to a flame. The girl sitting in front of him and her friend had a crush on him (Kuroko overheard). Regardless of the way they talked about him with Kuroko on the first day.

Mr Takeda's lesson about History drew to a close, and the school bell chimed repetitively.

"Oh before I forget." Mr Takeda said. "We will need to vote for class representive, I will choose the candidates from the class ranking." All eyes seemed to fall on the boy at the back. "Those who did not complete the homework, stay back, but everyone else is dismissed."

Did the teacher know Kuroko had completed the homework? He had put it on his desk when class began. But, he did forget to mention that he had completed it in front of class this morning?

Kuroko hesitated before rising to his feet and collected his bag. Why should he be staying here when he did complete it.

Feeling somewhat nervous, Kuroko abused his weak presence by stealthy making his way out. Cautiously glancing at the remaining students, Kuroko's foot connected with the leg of a desk which made a louder noise than it should have.

Mr Takeda curiously looked up from the paper he was reading, eyes landing on Kuroko for the first time. He had not seen the boy and wondered if he was in his class.

"Sorry boy. Did another teacher send you?"

Kobayashi who was watching the exchange laughed heartily. Kuroko's cheeks coloured slightly at the awkward exchange. "I'm in this class…sir." Kuroko mumbled.

The old man looked surprised. "Oh…well…Have you completed your homework?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you may go. Have a good afternoon…umm… ." The teacher did not know his name and did not finish.

Kuroko slid out of the classroom embarrassed. He had never exchanged words with the teacher individually before and was disappointed with himself that it did not turn out well.

The hallways were empty, and Kuroko marvelled at how quickly the school was vacated. The only noise was his footsteps against the polished floors. He made his way to the entrance, put his shoes on and opened the glass door.

The afternoon air was pleasant and cool, there were young children accompanied by their mothers throwing a ball around and Kuroko walked around the building to walk home. He did not notice someone standing alone with a phone pressed at their ear. When he heard the familiar voice, he stopped at the corner of the building.

It was Akashi Seijuro. Kuroko could not stop his curiosity and listened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- ****The Yellow Eye**

"Yes."

That was the word Akashi seemed to repeat on the phone, but a miasma of anger surrounded the boy. The red head's facial expression seemed very calm, but in contrast to this façade, Kuroko could feel the pressure of resentment radiating from Akashi. He had never witnessed the intelligent student no other than a certain politeness he talked to everyone with.

"If you must." His voice was steady and emotionless, much like Kuroko's own.

Wondering who he was conversing with, Kuroko listened closely to the voice in the phone, but could not hear anything but muffled, incomprehensible words. He was tempted to move closer, but did not dare as Kuroko's instinct told him to hold his breath, and keep very still; to which he happily obliged.

Akashi turned slightly towards Kuroko's direction, and he thought the red-head was going to sight him, but thankfully his presence kept him well concealed.

Kuroko could now see Akashi's face...His eye!

One of Akashi's eyes was yellow! A bright piercing colour that contrasted heavily against the dark-red eye of its counterpart. Kuroko could only stare bewildered. Was it a contact?

He dismissed that thought as soon as it arrived, it did not make sense. Akashi could not have heterochromia because he had the same red eyes in class.

"Very well." The boy replied, lowering the phone from his ear and staring emptily at the trees in what the blued-headed-listener thought was morbid contemplation. Kuroko backed away slowly, desiring to run away from this odd and frightening situation.

Smack!

Something hard and volatile connected with the back of Kuroko's head, consequently causing the eavesdropper to lose his balance and fall forward.

Kuroko was thrown down to the soft grass, head first. Luckily, catching himself with his arms to avoid contact with his head.

Akashi's head snapped up at him, and pierced him with a penetrating stare. Quite alarming to Kuroko, who felt defenceless on the ground.

It was silence for a long three seconds, before a child rushed around the corner.

"I'm so sorry!" the young girl gushed, kneeling down to collect the ball within her hands.

She disappeared around the corner as quickly as she came, laughing to her friend.

Kuroko did not know what to do but stare up at Akashi, still stomach on the grass. Who looked blankly at him back, and there was no recognition in his oddly coloured eyes. Had Akashi never seen him before? It would not be the first time, he thought back to Mr Takeda with a wince.

Kuroko could not tear his eyes away at the fading yellow eye, which was turning red like a lava lamp he had seen in the stores. Akashi noticed this and covered his eye quickly.

He felt like he had discovered a well-kept secret, and did not know how to act. Shame rose into the blue headed boy like air filling a balloon.

Kuroko rose to his feet as graceful as possible, for some reason he did not want Akashi to know how embarrassed he felt for discovering Akashi's yellow eye and being caught listening to a very serious conversation. He went to apologise but a loud car horn interrupted him, and the two boys turned around to see the expensive car parked at the car park. It's black, sleek design stood out against the inexpensive architecture and cars.

Akashi swiftly walked away towards the car, not sparing Kuroko a glance.

Kuroko sighed, trudging through the grass and onto the pathway out of the school, and into the street. Where he walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Eye Patch**

Kuroko settled himself into his uncomfortable chair at his desk, thinking over what had happened the day before and was dreading the entrance of Akashi. Currently, the boy's desk was empty, which was very unusual. He was normally first in the classroom, studying an advanced textbook or reading an autobiography of some nameless businessman.

Kuroko was thankful he would not have to face the boy yet, and felt somewhat responsible for Akashi's lateness.

The school bell chimed signalling the commencement of school, and through the second ring, Akashi walked in confidently. His eyes snapped instantaneously to Kuroko, who normally went unnoticed. This instantaneous recollection caused Kuroko very apprehensive, and he tried to avoid eye contact. Alas, Akashi was wearing an eye patch and this made him stare uncontrollably at the unusual medical item.

Akashi appeared slightly intimidating with a white eye patch strapped to his left eye- the eye that had been yellow! Kuroko concluded with a start.

Akashi noted Kuroko's eyes linger on the eye patch and hardened his stare for a moment, before making his way towards the back. Kuroko kept his emotions clear from his face, but inside he felt intimidated and slightly remorseful.

"Wonder why he has that eye patch, did he get hurt?" the girls sitting in front of him whispered.

"Is he okay?"

Kuroko wondered if the changing of colour in his left eye hurt him? But he had seen it changing back to its original colour. Akashi also did not seem to be in any pain when the yellow was present in his eyes… just really angry. Could intense emotions set it off?

Mr Takeda walked in a moment later, holding a stack of paper in his frail arms.

"Good morning class! I have selected the nominees for the class representative. I will hand out slips of paper with their names on it and you just put a tick next to the person you think would suit the role best." He explained crustily.

It was of no surprise Akashi's name was first on the voting list. Kuroko felt red, piercing eyes on the back of his head but tried to shrug of this attention and concentrated on the list.

Akio Kimura's name was on there too, and Kuroko placed a tick next to it. He would be a good class representative; the blue-haired boy looked over at his friend who was being punched on the shoulder by Nakamura who was seated behind him.

The papers were collected and Mr Takeda vowed he would count them this afternoon so they would have their representative by tomorrow.

The sun was sinking in the sky, turning the blue expanse a gradient orange colour. Kuroko was walking on the concrete path in the direction of his home. It normally a relaxing walk, but his mind was buzzing. Akashi had never kept his eye off him in class, as if he did not want Kuroko to fade away from his view. He was so accustomed to not being seen, when someone saw through this, it was quite obvious and uncomfortable.

The blue-haired boy had got himself into a mess. He should not have listened to Akashi's phone conversation. And the eye patch Akashi wore was a threatening reminder of what he had done, and it put him on edge. He arrived home and tried to forget about his predicament.

Kuroko (and the rest of the class) was not surprised that Akashi received the most votes and was elected class representative. Mr Takeda was very happy, and did not give them any homework.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- What He Has Learned**

Class had begun to become quite challenging for the students. Mr Takeda had started teaching the children difficult mathematics and odd scientific equations. Kuroko was keeping up steadily, but was still relieved that he was not asked to answer questions. There was a test approaching soon and his three friends were beyond nervous, and talked about it regularly.

Akashi had stopped watching him as frequently, much to Kuroko's relief. But it seemed his evasive presence did not work on the boy anymore. Whenever Kuroko stood up or made a movement, he saw Akashi's eyes glance at him before lazily drawing away. He hoped that the intimidating boy had lost interest and would not bother him anymore.

Perhaps after watching him extensively for an entire day, he had seen that Kuroko would not tell anyone about Akashi's odd eye and had deemed him unthreatening.

The class was currently learning mathematics, and Mr Takeda's tedious voice rung through the air like an annoying static sound that you could never shake out of your ears. The class was slowly loosing their attention, the girls in front of Kuroko were passing notes, Nakamura was doodling in his sketchbook and Kuroko was looking out the window. Mildly listening in when important points were covered.

Kuroko was worried for the class, as there was really only one person who was going to pass the upcoming test, that being their class representative; Akashi. He was suburb at every subject, but had a striking ability for math.

Mr Takeda stopped talking, and wrote questions on the blackboard.

"Akashi would you please come up and write the answer to question one on the board." The teacher said, fixing his glasses from falling off his nose.

This was a normal occurrence and Akashi fluidly rose from his seat. When he was close enough for the short-sighted teacher to see, Mr Takeda exclaimed "What happened to your eye!?"

"It's just irritated from some dust." Akashi said while simultaneously completing the answer on the board with neat handwriting.

Kuroko now confirmed it was a regarded secret he had discovered as Akashi had just effortlessly lied to the teacher and in turn the class. Akashi turned his head slightly to furtively peer at Kuroko, who in reply gave him a unyielding look.

The chalk made a scratching noise on the hard surface as Akashi neatly wrote his answer.

"Correct!" The teacher said clapping his hands. "Now, for question two… Um," he paused to select someone.

The whole class held their breath. It was a very difficult question and everyone ducked their head or pretended to write something in their books. Kuroko knew the teacher did not notice him, so did not bother with such precautions.

Akashi 's impassive voice suddenly flittered through the classroom. "My friend Kuroko Tetsuya likes this sort of question." He suggested politely.

Kuroko did not believe what he had just heard. He did not enjoy difficult math, in fact he greatly disliked equations like this. And he did not believe he was Akashi's friend. Was this revenge?

"Ah! Ok." Agreed the teacher, and the students let out a sigh of relief that Akashi had saved them for answering this unfamiliar question, however everyone's eyes settled on the boy they had seen only a couple of times. Kuroko's three friends grimaced at the situation, yet were glad they did not have to present their answer in front of the class.

Kuroko gulped, his face warmed significantly, which caused his skin to catch alight with a deep red colour. He had never had this many eyes on him before. Not ever in his life.

He arose from his seat, almost tripping over the chair's leg. Akashi was clandestinely looking at him, feigning a polite innocence, but Kuroko barely registered it, too focussed on the classes stare.

Akashi dropped the chalk into his hands and Kuroko tried to keep his expression steady; although his red cheeks confirmed his embarrassment.

Kuroko wrote the answer, his hands shaking nervously. His messy writing was a pitiful sight in comparison Akashi's neat writing. Kuroko's was bigger than usual and on a heavy slant. But, Kuroko was confident in his answer.

He was back in his seat and in the shadows as quickly as possible.

Mr Takeda squinted at Kuroko's nervous writing, then looked down at the answers. "That is correct!"

Relief washed through him like a rushing waterfall. It would have been very humiliating to have miscalculated in front of the class.

He had thankfully slipped out of the students minds by lunch and when Kuroko was following everyone out of the classroom. He was accidently tripped by Nakamura.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see 'ya there!"

"That is okay." Replied Kuroko.

"Hey! I didn't know you and Akashi were friends," Nakamura said surprisingly, remembering back to the morning.

Kuroko was faced with a peculiar situation, he did not want to demote Akashi, but he did not agree with lying... especially to his friend.

"I have not ever spoken to him." Kuroko told truthfully.

Then it all clicked. Akashi must have noted that he did not value attention and purposely put him in that situation. Akashi had lied to the class and teacher in order to achieve this.

"Oh." Nakamura said.

The question that lingered in Kuroko's mind was _What should he do now?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Proving Himself**

That night was cold and silent as the inhabitants of the town slumbered. Kuroko, however was very much awake, his blue eyes were long adjusted to the deep blackness of his room, and had rested absentmindedly on the white ceiling.

'What should I do?' Was the question that replayed in his mind with the repetitiveness of a broken car's engine attempting to ignite to live.  
>Kuroko knew he did not want to do nothing, which was what he brain was telling him was the most intelligent option. He desired to react to the terrifying situation his classmate had put him in. Revenge was something he was not interested in, and he had never stood up for himself before in his life. But he had a urge to prove something, especially to Akashi, who had not been challenged in the class yet. He challenged others, yet they ran scared.<br>Kuroko could not possibly match Akashi equally. He was invisible, a nobody. While Akashi drew respected attention towards himself in an authoritative manner.

Kuroko was no opposition to Akashi directly on the battle field. But, He was a shadow; and working behind the scenes was his speciality.

A plan surged in his mind like fireworks flashing with colour and light.  
>Kuroko sat up in his bed, flicking on the lamp on his bedside table. The clock read 12:34pm but he did not feel tired.<br>His textbook was laying innocently on the wooden floor and he leaned over to grab it.  
>Kuroko flipped through the thick book to the test revision page, and greedily sucked in the information. He had three days to ace the test; and this was his reaction.<p>

The second night of studying was proving to be harder than the first. Staying up until sunrise the previous night and staying awake the entire day exhausted a six year old far more than he had been before. His mother would scold his actions with a disapproving frown if she knew about how late he stayed awake, but passing the upcoming test with flying colours was something he wanted enough to let a few nights of sleep slide.

Beating Akashi was the ultimate goal, but matching the genius would be plenty for Kuroko to prove what he wished to.  
>He had two days left, the night after tonight; he would have an early night to prepare his energy for the exam.<br>The blue-headed boy stuffed blankets under the door crack to conceal the lamps light, and got to work revising the complicated equations. The moon was bright and full, the only sounds which flittered through the air were cars on the distant highway, and dogs barking. Kuroko dropped to a dead sleep at 4am, not able to keep his eyes open any longer, and revelled in the few hours of slumber.

His mother woke him up at 7pm, he had been using his textbook has a pillow, and only discovered in the morning it was not a comfortable substitute.  
>In a zombie-like fashion, Kuroko dragged himself to school. Two sleepless nights left him tired beyond what he had ever been before. The morning light, although dim, blinded him with as much intensity as the sun at midday.<br>Kuroko managed (with great difficultly) to stay awake during class, but his body desperately craved sleep.

Something nudged him hard. Kuroko sighed placidly, ignoring the annoying, unknown thing and continued his presence in a dazed world. He could hear the sound of the wind rushing through the tree leaves around him, and the pleasant chirping of birds. These sounds temped to succumb to the blissful place he had previously been.

What?

The reality of the situation was like a bucket of ice cold water, thrown onto him unexpectedly.

Kuroko shot up in a second, his sleepy mind trying to process what was happening.  
>He was lying uncomfortably under his tree where he ate his lunch. He had fallen to sleep on top of its roots, causing him to have a bad crick in his back.<br>He sleepily gazed up at the figure peering down at him, and his mind took too long to process who it was.

"Class has begun, and it is the class representative's responsibility to ensure everyone is present after lunch"  
>Kuroko's cheeks coloured embarrassedly at being caught sleeping, and by Akashi no less. He was normally a very light sleeper, and he decided to never stay up all night ever again.<p>

The small boy arose silently, run his hand through his thin blue hair to clear the twigs and leaves. He waited patiently for the red headed boy to lead the way.

"Sleep is a fundamental element for learning and functioning. It is important at your age to have at least nine hours of sleep every night."  
>He spoke to Kuroko in a demeaning and lazy sort of way; as if speaking to someone much younger than him.<p>

"I am aware." Replied Kuroko politely "Thank you for your consideration."

Akashi appeared disinterested at best, and Kuroko knew he had lost complete interest in him.  
>When they returned to the classroom, Kuroko was not surprised to discover no one had noticed his absence and he was sure he could have slept the entire lesson under his tree without anyone the wiser. Akashi had assuredly adapted to his faint presence exceptionally better than anyone he had ever met, and the thought of this made him uncertain in a childish sort of way.<p> 


End file.
